Temari Team Hebi
by Emmy-chan3334
Summary: Book of oneshots Temari People in team hebi. In order, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karen, Juugo. Sasutema, Suitema, Karitema, Juutema
1. SasuTema

Okay I am being super uper mean to Temari. Pairing her with Team Hebi and all. I _really _am not looking forward to writing TemarixKaren. But luckily shes third so no worries so far! Anyways- first pairing:

**SasukexTemari**

It wasn't like she was different from any other girl, setting aside the demon brother and tough act she puts on......right? Even though when she walks into the room my heart starts pounding, and when she is mentioned in a conversation I can't help but get excited. It was such a good thing that I never see her as much. I see her in my dreams now and wake up in a cold sweat. I can't say the words that would make this heartache better because I'm.........nervous.

I run a hand through my hair and sigh. No way those words are coming out in public, and no way was I going to find a chance in private to tell her. It's just not possible. I grunt in frustration. My heart aches when I think of her. Ugh!

A knock on the wall of the cave we were staying in snatched me from my thoughts.

"Oi, Sasuke. You havent packed up and changed yet?" Suigetsu, one of my team's member, joked, leaning against the opening.

"I just couldn't sleep last night." I grumble, not in the mood.

"Sasuke!!!" Karen, yet another one, leaps towards me.

I sidestep out of the way and smirk as she lands on rocks. "You guys should get out so I can change."

Karen blushed and Suigetsu laughed. "O-okay!" Karen stumbles on the way out.

"Less than friendly, I see." Suigetsu says.

I just grunt to that.

"Your lovesick, aren't you?" Suigetsu guesses. He shoots, he scores!

"Nah. Who would I be lovesick with anyways?" I say, trying to keep my cool.

Suigetsu shrugs. "Some blond-haired, sharp-tounged, pretty chick." If Suigetsu knows I will be so exasperated.

"Nope." I say, getting flustered.

"It is!" Suigetsu smiled his toothy smile.

I shake my head and signal for him to leave. Once Suigetsu leaves I sighed uncomfortably. I peel off my clothes and change into another copy of them. I roll up my sleeping bag and tie it down. When I'm ready to go, I tiredly shuffle outside. Instead of my comrades, I see a group of people with many numbers of people. I back up into the cave and hope that no one saw me. Well, that wish was pretty much wasted thoughts, for two men turned around and pointed at me.

"Our target! Kuichi, Sazuka! Ready yourselves, men!" I blinked. Kuichi, Sazuka? Who's that? Who are they?

"Hehehe, Sazuka. We've gotcha now....I'll make you pay for what you did to Higure!!" The man charged at me.

I dodged him and jumped to the top of the cave. Whoever these guys are, they aren't friendly. "Who's Higure? Who's Kuichi, Sazuka?" I pondered aloud.

I ducked another swing at my neck. Hm... They aren't after my death, or of this Sazuka they speak of. They aren't reaching for the vital points in my neck. Either they don't want the death or they are just stupid.

"I'm not Sazuka, whoever that is." I explain to the man after me. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sounds like a fake to me, eh?" The man laughs like a maniac.

"Where are my teammates?" I demand as I catch the man in a headlock.

"You mean your little protectors? They fled as we hit the scene." He explains, choking as I hold a kunai against his neck.

That is all I can remember, for then I felt my head go blank, and my grip on the man loosen, and my vision blur into black.

* * *

I hear laughing men talking about a person named Sazuka. That name vaguely reminds me of a name of a man I love, but am too nervous to say so. I sneak up behind the bushes and peek through to the camp. Three distinct humans are wrapped up laying next to a tree. A campfire is centered in a large group of men. Another man is tied up to the tree, onyx hair glimmering in the fire. I blush lightly. It's him, the man I love. I decide that the element of suprise is my best shot to saving the wrapped up people and saving _him_.

I leap out from the bushes and throw three kunai in unison, hitting two men in the neck, the other hitting the tree _he_ was tied to. I kicked two people and headbutted another. Killing quickly and quietly I slip into the shadows once again. I grab the rest of my kunai and shuriken and cut Sasuke from the tree. I untie the rest of the people and lay them by the fire just close enough the be graced with it's warming glow.

* * *

I start to fade into conciousness, and my eyes flutter open, and the most beautiful sight I veiwed. I thought I was merely dreaming, or that I was dead. It was a simple thought, but when I felt that my arm was sore from the kunai that punctured it, I realized that I was indeed not dreaming. She sat and cleaned up the wounds that my partners and I had suffered from the rough treatment from the people in that huge group.

When she saw I was awake, she gave me the loveliest smile, and tenderly layed and ice pack on my left arm. She turned and continued her buisness with my partner, Juugo. She smiled and wrapped up his leg. Then she turned to me. "These people will wake up tomarrow at latest. Your arm wasn't punctured that deeply. It isn't infected." She smiled and gestured to her bag by a tree. "I'll be right back."

Temari stood and walked over to her bag and unzipped it. She pulled out a pen and paper and wrote and quick little note on it. She turned to me and folded it in half. She stood and came back over to me. She gently layed the paper in my right hand. I unfolded it and read its contents.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I have adored you for a long time, To be able to help you is an extraordinary experience for me.  
I can't tell you how much I've been longing to say this.  
Sasuke, I love you. I love you but after I tell you this, you won't see me anymore.  
I understand that you don't share these same feelings, so I won't burden you with my presence any longer._

_Goodbye Sasuke,_

_Temari_

As I read this, I began to feel helpless. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her leaving into the forest. I could guess what she was going to do there.

"Temari!!" I yell out. "Don't leave!!"

She turns around and looks at me.

"Temari," I say, my voice getting soft. "I love you!"

She walks closer to me and sits by my side. I capture her in an tight embrace. Temari breaks out crying. "Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me...." She mumbles in between sniffles and tears.

"I won't." I promise.

**I'll never leave you, and I can't imagine ever doing so. I love you and only you. Forever more.**

* * *

Okay and done! The oneshot for Sasuke and Temari! Whaddaya think? R&R please and carrots!


	2. SuiTema

I wanted to see what this crack pairing was like so I'm gonna give it a shot! Anyways- second pairing:

**SuigetsuxTemari**

I chuckle when Sasuke groans once again.

"Must you stop every half-hour for a drink?"

"Yes, I must because I won't be at full strength without it." I explain and take another long gulp of water.

"Sorry, Sasuke! Suigetsu is just too slow for you! Lets go without him!" Karen suggests evily.

"No, Karen. We need Suigetsu in our group." Sasuke sighs irritably.

"Aw. It's just one useless team member, right?" She protests.

"One more word and I'll kill you." Sasuke threatens, deathly quiet.

"Hey, hey! C'mon, we don't need to kill!" Juugo uncertainly says.

"Anyways," I say, standing up. "We better get going."

"Finally!" Karen exagerates.

Sasuke and I exchange glances. We both knew, once Itachi was gone, so was she.

We all get everything together and leave. I hate the Land of Clouds but we are here to kill the Raikage. The only tough part was to get into Kumogakure because Sasuke is such a target.

"Transformation jutsu!" We all do the apropriate handsigns and turn into completely different people. I laughed when Karen was an old lady. Sasuke was his age but brown shaggy hair. I'm just the same except my teeth are normal and I don't look like a ninja. Juugo is now regular size and a soft-looking little kid.

We walk towards the gate and ask for permission in.

"What are your names?" The guard asks.

Sasuke speaks. "I am Daisuke Namida."

Karen says, "I'm Akemi Namida,"

"I'm Masuyo Akiko."

"I am Kouta Namida." Juugo smiles politely.

"Well, okay. The Namida family may go." The guard grants us permission.

I go inside with everyone else but the guard grabs the back of my shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You said we could go inside." I say simply.

"I said the Namida family."

"Yes I'm adopted into the Namida family." I sigh.

"Well then go."

We continue into the Raikage tower. Guards stop us on the way there.

"I, Masuyo Akiko, have sent buisness with the Raikage from the Mizukage."

"You may continue, but the rest will wait outside." The guard looks at them suspiciously.

I continue up the stairs and knock on the office door.

"You may enter." The Raikage's voice booms.

I walk in and scan the room. A woman with blonde hair in four pig-tails and sharp teal eyes glance at me. The Raikage looks at me.

"Your buisness?" He asks, quieter than before, but still loud.

"The Mizukage has sent me with some papers for an alliance." I start. "Do you agree to this?"

"Another alliance paper? From the Mizukage, none-the-less?" He says, eyebrows high. "Both of you, sit down."

I take a seat next to the teal-eyed woman. She speaks, "Sunagakure is running low on elements, for it is the dry season. Some rain is all we ask for. An alliance between Raikage-sama and Kazekage-sama is neccesary for this procedure. My brother, the Kazekage, is very flexible and negotiable. This may not have any gains for Kumogakure except for wars breaking out near here. We have many skilled ninja to help out with these wars if they happen to become too close for comfort in Kumogakure." She takes a deep breath.

The Raikage turns to me. "And you?"

"Raikage-sama, Mizukage-sama has legendary swordsman, 7 to be exact. Many have died or ran off, and we are in need of a little manpower. We are in the middle of a war. Would you mind sending a few squads of people to Kirigakure?"

"I don't mind. I'll think about it." He answers me. "In the mean time, you two will be sharing a guest house on the borders of Kumogakure."

I smile inside. This way I can dispose of her easily enough. She stood up.

"Where will the small house be located?" She questions.

"I'll have an escort for you." And escort comes into the room and leadsus out. I try to get in a little small talk before I kill her.

"So the Kazekage's your brother?"

"Perhaps." She says, not blinking.

I glance her up and down. To get her to look at me I comment, "Your pretty hot."

She turns to me with high eyebrows. "What did you just say?"

"I just said your hot." I grin.

"We're here." The escort interrupts.

My smile faltered. No fun at all. She strut up to the house and opened the front door. She scanned it aloud. "A kitchen, living room, one bedroom, one bathroom." She looked cross. "We have to share," she said, turning to me. All the more easier.

"I'll be back." I leap into the city and meet up with 'Daisuke, Kouta, and Lady Akemi'. As soon as I found them I smiled.

"Daisuke! I have to stay in a guest house while the Raikage considers it. I have found an obstacle. A teal eyed blonde girl. I will dispose of her quickly and give the signal when it's time." I explain.

"Very good, Masuyo." Sasuke cofirms.

Juugo smiles. "This will be fun."

Karen pouts. "I still hate being an old hag."

"Kar-err, Lady Akemi, you'll just have to deal with it." Sasuke growls deeply.

I head back and meet the girl in the living room. "Um..." I start, scratching the back of my head. "What's your name?" I, after all, think it is necessary to know my victims name.

"Sabaku No Temari." She answers, not glancing up from shining her.....giant club?

"What is that thing? A weapon?" I ask, sitting next to her.

"A tessen." She answers, getting irritated.

"I'm hungry." I whine.

"Then go check whats in the fridge!" She snaps.

"PMSing, much." I grin.

I stand and walk to the fridge. "Do you think theres any jello?"

"Why would you want jello?"

"Because its good."

"Well I doubt there's any jello." She confirmed.

I checked the fridge and laughed. "No jello, but theres yogurt!"

"Why would you want yogurt?"

"Because it's drinkable."

"You're strange."

"By the way, my name's Suigetsu." I grin.

"Okay."

I sit next to Temari and wrap my arm around her.

"What are you doing?!" She snaps.

"Wrapping my arm around a hot Temari."

She blushed furiously. "Well stop!"

"Why?" I ask innocently smiling.

"B-because it's weird!"

"No its not." I tease.

"Ah!" I grunt as she breaks my wrist. "Feisty, aren't we?"

My wrist turned into water and fixed itself. "Pretty technique, huh?"

"Not even close." She growls.

"I like your attitude, Temari." I comment.

"You shouldn't." She growls yet again.

"Hehe...How could I not?"

"Quit it!" She slaps me.

My cheek watered and came back. "Please stop, sweetie, I can't look my best when you do that."

"Don't call me that! Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert, I just think your irresistable."

She blushes at that. "No... I'm just ugly and my attitude is unatractive."

"I don't think so."

"But you don't want to know anything about me!"

"But I do!" -until I kill you.

She grunts.

"Just get comfortable and tell me."-so I can kill you.

"You probably just want to kill me or something."

I probably look shocked just now. How did she guess right?

"Ha! So I'm right!" She cries, just on the verge of tears.

* * *

A man named Suigetsu walks into my life, and presses me into the verge of crying for the first time in thirteen years.

It was probably because I had just been left by Shikamaru for Ino, as depressing as it sounds.

I just can't take that much pressure. I can't find safety _anywhere_.

"I can't find safety anywhere..." I mumble, laying in the afternoon sun on the bed.

"You can find refuge among my heart," Suigetsu smiles. His toothy smile intrigues me, but I know what he means when he says that. He wishes to kill me. Right now I can't find the energy to disagree.

"Your problems can be released now. Before death." He says, trying to comfort me.

I draw in a deep breath. "I loved this guy named Shikamaru. He was everything to me. My brothers quite frankly didn't care much for me. One day I was waiting at Shikamaru and I's usual spot. I heard his voice and turned aroud exitedly. I saw him on one knee, a velvet box held open in front of him. I would've been fine with this if he had been holding it to nothing, but no, he was holding a diamond ring up to Ino, a rival of mine. I stood and left Konoha without a word. What was done was done, so I couldn't do anything about it."

"Thats depressing." He noted.

"I am to the point that I wish to die."

"Thats good, because you are about to."

"I understand that."

Suigetsu draws his sword. I feel a kiss on my left cheek and he whispers to me, "Problems are resolved from a quick death." With that I feel no more.

* * *

I decapitated her. It was simple and quick, but the emotions released were distressed. I hope she finds serenity, wherever she goes.

I head outside and glance at 'Daisuke'.

"It's time."

**Even in death, without the ones we love it is hard to depart.**

* * *

Wow. I feel all depressed now. Yeah R&R now!


End file.
